Our Lives As We Knew It
by Dansu-Kara-Suta-Raito
Summary: A bleach fanfic told from Rukia's point of view. She gets pregnant... Some language issues. Expect over 10 chapters! Enjoy my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected

_**Chapter One**_

_I wake in darkness, many voices piling in my head. They all build up, until I can't stand it any longer. "Rukia, Rukia, Rukia" they moan. Sobbing, I try to find something, anything that will stop the tormenting. Suddenly, I see a little girl in a pink dress. She smiles sweetly, only to fade away._

"_Ichigo!" I scream as the dark devours me._

"Ahh!" I find myself in bed, screaming from my nightmare.

"Wait, What? Ouch, Dammit! What's wrong?" I almost laugh. _That clumsy moron. Well, he's MY clumsy moron._

"Oh, I'm fine. It was just-" I find myself unable to finish, as I start to cry. He envelopes me in his arms, holding me against his chest.

"Shh, shh," he says. "It's alright." As I calm down, he asks what happened, for he knew it was another nightmare. I lay next to him, assuring him I was fine, that he could go back to sleep. However, I did not sleep that night.

Morning came, and I heard him wake from upstairs. Luckily his family was out of town, we had the Kurosaki house to ourselves. "Rukia? Where are you?"

"Down here," I reply from the kitchen. I make eggs, his favorite. After all, he deserves them from the previous night.

"Eggs? Thanks. What's the occasion?" He starts to worry, like he had forgotten something important. _Ichigo, you'll die of worry someday._

"No occasion, I just love you," I kiss his cheek. "Oh, and I invited Inoue over for breakfast, so you might want to put some pants on." He examines himself in his boxer shorts, and then runs upstairs to change. The doorbell rings, and I get up to answer it.

Inoue stands there, wearing her usual but carrying a huge basket of homemade bread with bean paste. "Um, hello Orihime. Oh, you shouldn't have." _Really. _

"Oh no, I just had to! It's my new recipe and I need someone else's opinion on it!" Even at this hour of the morning she was as peppy as ever.

"Hey, Orihime." Ichigo startles me; it seems he had been there for a minute now. I see he has put on sleep pants and a t-shirt. I roll my eyes. _Oh, Ichigo. _"Come on in, Rukia made eggs."

"Oh I just love eggs! Thanks Onii – Chan!" she skips in and sits down next to Ichigo. I sigh to myself. _ Poor girl, she still loves Ichigo, though she knows that we've been dating half of a year. Well, I can't change her thoughts. She just better not try to make a move on him._

I serve the eggs; two to Inoue, four to Ichigo. I sit down across from him without any eggs. "Eh?" Ichigo questions, his mouth full. "You aren't eating?" I reply I am not hungry, though I was famished and we had no more eggs.

"Onii – Chan, you have to eat! Here, take one of my eggs," I refuse, but she won't give up. "Hey, you should have some of my new bean paste on some bread!" I don't want her to feel bad, so I accept. I see a disgusted look on Ichigo's face as I try her cooking, which only Matsumoto enjoys. Surprisingly, it was wonderful. I had two pieces smothered in the brown sauce.

"Ichigo, you should try this, it's really good," I give him some, and he reluctantly tries it. His face loses color, and he leaves the room saying he has to use the restroom. A minute later, he comes back, telling Inoue it was wonderful. After she leaves, he is furious.

"Just because you had to try it, doesn't mean I had to!" He claimed to still taste it and tries to wipe his tongue.

"Well, I liked it so I thought you might," I pouted. I knew his weaknesses. He couldn't see me sad. I apologized blaming it on Kon, who has been on his nerves lately. He locked Kon in the bathroom before Inoue came. "Wise choice," I laughed.

Suddenly, I felt sick. I ran to the bathroom and by the time I came out, I felt terrible. "Are you okay?" Ichigo was worrying again. Assuring him I was fine, I ran into the bathroom again, something was up. Then, I realized something.

"I-Ichigo," I stuttered. "How many days ago was your birthday?" He had two weeks, and asked why. That's when I gave him his 'present'. I threw on some outdoor clothes and ran outside. The drugstore came into view, where I asked for pregnancy tests. I couldn't bring them back without Ichigo knowing, so I used the bathroom at the store. I tried them all, they all came out positive. I ran home crying into Ichigo's arms.

"What happened? What's wrong?" We sat on the couch and he held my face up to his. I was so scared; I didn't know what to do. I started by calming down, as I saw his worry lines bulge from his face.

"I'm pregnant," I choked out, before running upstairs and throwing myself to the bed. He ran after me with questions, sympathy, and worry.

"It's MINE? But when?" He asked as he remembered. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Rukia. I didn't know. What will we do? I'm in high school! What do we tell Byakuya?!? Oh, this is bad." _Poor Ichigo. Suffering for my mistakes. Well I won't make him worry more than I have to._

"It's my fault. I don't know what to do. But I'm glad it was you. I think this has to do with my dream last night. I saw a young girl smiling but then-" I didn't want to finish, how she got swallowed by evil. "Well, it happened. I think I know what we should do."

"What? Anything you want!" He felt terrible. But I felt worse.

"We should tell Inoue."


	2. Chapter 2: Trusted

_**Chapter Two**_

_I walk around in a dark room. I trip and fall to the floor, but as I look up, a she the little girl again. Only this time, her eyes were full of evil and her smile turned wicked. She was coated with blood, but not hers. Behind her, a figure lay on the ground, dead. "No, no!" This couldn't be real. I run to the figure to see who it was, although I already knew._

"_Ichigo!"_

I wake up crying, but Ichigo stays asleep this time. I shake the dream off and try to fall asleep again, but I couldn't.

"Hey, you look terrible what happened?" He really should learn to phrase things better. I didn't sleep, I told him. "Well go back to sleep." I roll my eyes and find peace in my slumber.

We arrived at Inoue's door within that week; I didn't want to tell her the same day she had been over. I had lost count of what day it was. _Wednesday? Thursday? Friday? Oh well._ I had convinced Ichigo he just had to walk me there, and he shouldn't come in. When he wondered why, I explained that she loved him, and wouldn't want to look hurt in front of him. He replied he had no idea. I rolled my eyes. _I was bringing a child into the world with THIS idiot. Oh, but I love this idiot. _I argue with myself until he announces he's about to leave.

"Wish me luck," I hold back tears. He can't see me cry. I hope Inoue doesn't, either. As he leaves, I put on a smile and knock at the door. Inoue answers in her bathrobe and PJ's and looks rather embarrassed.

"Hi Rukia! Um, can you come back tomorrow? I'm sort of busy-" she is cut off by another voice from inside the house, Tatsuki, I guessed.

"Actually, it's really important…" I cradle my stomach instinctively as she invites me in, although I hoped she wouldn't notice. Tatsuki was on the floor, along with a board game.

"Who is this?" she questions. Although I was her friend at the high school in my gigai, she wouldn't remember me after I disappeared. Orihime makes a quick fib that I'm her cousin, whose parents recently died in a fire. I guessed it worked because I looked sad anyway. "Oh, hey Rukia. I'm so sorry." Orihime secretly winks at me; I'll have to thank her later. Tatsuki had to leave, so Orihime was free when she was gone.

"Sorry about that, it's our Saturday night sleepover. So, what's wrong? Don't say 'nothing', because I can read it in your face." I start to cry, and her maternal instincts kick in as she comforts me. She tries to give me a hug, but her chest is too large and I couldn't get my arms around her.

"Well, um, I'm kinda… pregnant…?" I almost question, knowing her reaction would not be good. At first she has a straight face, almost like a blank slate. Then, out of nowhere, she jumps me. At first I thought it was an attack, but I then realized she was ecstatic.

"Oh, Rukia! I'm so happy for you! How far along are you?" I responded about two weeks. I then asked if we were okay, after all, she loves Ichigo. She explained even though she loves him, she wants him to be happy, and I made him happy. I cried at her selfless actions and thanked her for understanding. I also told her she was the first person we told. Right before I left, I thought that we should end our conversation on a lighter note.

"Onii – Chan," I started. "Can I have some more bean paste?"


	3. Chapter 3: Surprised

_**Chapter Three**_

_The dream came again, except this time, it was tranquil and soothing. I sit in a bed and hear laughter, so I go to investigate. I walk into a room I have never seen before, and Ichigo sits in a rocking chair. "Oh, you're awake." Then down to a bundle he carries, "Say hello to your mother." I look into the bundle to see the young girl. She smiles, and then drifts off to sleep. I hold her until I hear noises…_

I found myself awake the next morning on the couch next to a bucket with blankets piled on top of me. _Great, more morning sickness. Funny, I don't remember getting all of these blankets or falling asleep on the couch. _That was when I realized Ichigo on the recliner across the room; his head drooped as he slept. He had stayed down here all night, making sure I was warm. As I got up, I took the bucket with me. Good thing too, because I needed it. I glanced over at Ichigo, he hadn't heard me. Inoue ran to the store for me yesterday and picked up more eggs. She told me I was in no condition to be running all over town.

As I made Ichigo his eggs, I realized it was Monday. We had skipped almost half of the day at school. Doubtless all of Ichigo's friends would be here in a few hours. Doing the math, I calculated the baby would be born in July, which was perfect. There would be no school and by then, everyone will be out of town vacationing.

"Dammit Rukia! You should be in bed, not cooking for me! You have enough to do as it is," He lectured, but then I realized it was out of his kindness.

I smile deviously. "What is your father going to think when he finds out you're ditching school?"

"What is my father going to think when he comes home to a pregnant girlfriend?" God, he's smart sometimes. I served him breakfast/lunch as the doorbell rang. I get up to answer it, but Ichigo tells me to hide. I do as I'm told.

"Ichigo! You naughty little ditcher!" Oh, God. It's Keigo. Probably Chad and Mizuro, too.

"Eh, I didn't feel good. And you're ditching too." I watch silently from behind the couch. Chad glances over and sees me. I duck down, but I knew he saw me. At least it wasn't Keigo. Ichigo gets rid of them and I come out.

"Chad saw me," I told him, but he didn't care. Ichigo was in a terrible mood. I sit down without any food in front of me.

"Eh, don't starve yourself." he tells me. He knows I'll puke it up anyway. "Don't starve my kid. You have to be more responsible." Under his breath, he mutters 'brat'.

"Oh, is that so? I'm a brat? Well this brat is leaving!" I cried and shouted, slamming the door. I knew this was a mood swing, but I didn't care. I knew one place he wouldn't look. Inoue's house. _Damn, she's at school. Well, I'll just go into town then. _I run and look back, expecting him running after me. But he wasn't there.

_Oh, so he really doesn't care. Fine. Neither do I. _It started to pour rain. Of course. I run through the mud, the sky suddenly darkening. I tripped in the mud, falling to my knees, pain jolting through my left leg. I sit there caked in mud until I hear a voice. "Rukia, Rukia Dammit! Come on out! Please?"

He said please? He must be desperate. I don't call out or move, though I want to. It was like I was frozen to the floor. A shadow formed behind me, and then I heard a relieved sigh. He kneeled down next to me, apologizing. He explains he was just really stressed. Keigo suspected I was at his house and we were involved.

I smirked. "But we _are_." We laughed for a minute, until I sneezed.

"Are you okay? Let's get you inside or you'll catch a cold," He would be a fabulous mother. As a tried to stand, I fell again. Ichigo extended an arm but as I took it he lifted me into the air, and then his arms.

"Ichigo! Put me down, I can walk!" I knew I couldn't, so did he. He set me down on the couch, and left the room for a minute. I heard the bath turn on, and he carried me into the room. I insisted he leave so I could undress. Shrugging, he actually listened. He came in as I stepped into the bath, sighing with pleasure. "Thank you," I murmured as I shut my eyes.

Startled, I woke up in Ichigo's bed the next day. I was fully clothed, and he lay next to me, wide awake. "Did you sleep well in the tub?" Smartass.

"Yes fine, thank you, although I DON'T remember getting out or getting dressed." I retorted. He smiled sheepishly, color came to his face. "Augh! You little pervert!" I playfully threw my pillow at him.

"Tonight, I have something special planned for us," he whispered into my ear. I smiled as he got up and walked out. I put on my favorite sundress, but he shook his head in disapproval.

"You're going to get sick if you wear just that," he draped my sweater over me. With, that, he blindfolded me and walked me outside. _We're skipping school again. _We walked until he started talking. "You can take off the blindfold, as long as you didn't peek at all." I opened my eyes to see a candlelit picnic on my favorite hill. The hill overlooks the beach and the wonderful water radiated blue.

"Oh Ichigo," I said in awe. "This is wonderful!" He laughed as he opened the picnic basket and pulled out a bento full of bean paste. "You shouldn't have," I fake gasped and then laughed along.

We ate and walked by the beach. It was near midnight, and the waters turned black. We sat on the sand as he called for me. "Rukia," he started, getting on his knee. I knew what was happening, but I was still in shock. He opened a small box with a simple silver band diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"


	4. Chapter 4: Assured

_**Chapter Four**_

I quickly sat up, finding myself in the bed again. _Damn, I have to stop blacking out like that. What happened last night? Well, I was with Ichigo on the beach, and – _I stopped in mid-thought. I glanced down at my hand to see a sparkling silver ring with a beautiful diamond. "Ichigo!"

He rushed into the room, coming from the shower. His hair was wet, and a towel was just barely around his waist. "What? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"What happened last night?" I questioned, his expression changed from worry to a smug smile.

"Well, I married you and then made love to you." I could tell he was lying. About the second part, at least.

"Well, it makes me feel better now that I'm sleeping next to my _fiancé_. But tell me, what was my reaction? I mean, how did my face look?"

"Like this," He made a strange stupid face. I couldn't help but laugh. It was really funny. That bastard. I got up and went to go make Ichigo's breakfast, but he told me he had already eaten. I had the last of the bean paste from Inoue.

"We should go over and say hi," I suggest. After all, it was Saturday and I needed more bean paste. He's lost in thought, but comes to and agrees.

"Onii – Chan! You stopped by! And Ichigo too! How are you guys? I hope you don't mind, Uryu is here, too." She invited us in, and I got nervous as I saw Uryu. He still doesn't know, and I don't want to tell him for the sake of his reaction. His fixes his glasses.

"Welcome, Kuchiki – San," He blushes slightly. _I think he likes me a little. Well, maybe. _"Oh, hello Kurosaki." His eyes lose all light. Those boys are always feuding.

"Ishida." Ichigo slightly bows his head. Orihime offers us seats across from Uryu, while she sits next to him. I excuse myself from the table and motion for Inoue to follow me. She gets up, telling she's checking on the meal she prepared.

"Onii – Chan? Is anything wrong?"

"No, just the usual," I point to my stomach and try to laugh it off. "Are you dating Ishida?" I interrogate her. She blushes but shakes her head. "Too bad, you guys would make a good couple," I know she's lying, so I try to egg her on.

"Really? Oh, good because – Oh Darn it! You got me Rukia! Just keep it a secret; I already know one of your own." She smiles. Inoue is smarter than she gives off.

"Don't worry about it, I won't tell. You should tell Ichigo, though. Oh! I almost forgot. I have news and I'm so happy you're dating Uryu. Ichigo and I got engaged!" I show her my ring and she gasps in awe.

"Onii – Chan, it's beautiful! I'm so happy for you!" We finish talking, and rejoin the boys. They stare at each other with cold eyes, silently trading insults in their minds. I roll my eyes and Inoue laughs. We sit and Inoue gets the food. Ichigo and Uryu are polite and take some, but as she looks away they hide it in plants or on my plate. I just keep eating, and Orihime is overjoyed to see me love her cooking so much. Before we leave, I ask for more food, which she gladly packs while I put my sweater on. She comes back with at least 30 pounds of food, which Ichigo insists on carrying.

"Goodbye!" I wave and skip down the sidewalk, as Ichigo struggles with the food package.

"I'm sure you'll eat all of this," he mumbles. I overhear and slap him square in the face. Being pregnant is a good excuse to have mood swings and hit people. I walk on ahead and beat him to the house by a good ten minutes. I go into his room to change as he walks in. "Sorry." He mumbles. Apologies are not Ichigo's best quality.

I kiss his cheek. "Accepted." It is only noon, but I'm exhausted and fall asleep next to Ichigo as he lies there awake.

By the time I wake, it is around eight at night. "This baby is throwing off my sleep schedule." I say. I'm still groggy from my nap, and follow Ichigo into the kitchen. I made dinner for us, and we ate in awkward silence. "Did I do something wrong?" I break the silence of our meal.

"Nah, I'm just thinking. How much school will we miss for the baby? When will we tell everyone? How will the Soul Society react? I'm just worried about us. _All_ of us."

"Oh, Ichigo, we'll find a way. But as for you, you're going to school Monday. I can take care of myself, and no doubt Inoue will stop by. Don't put your life on pause for us." He gets up and hugs me, saying I'm right. We finish eating and watch a movie. As I drift to sleep, I swear I can feel a fait heartbeat, coming from inside of me.


	5. Chapter 5: Confused

_**Chapter Five**_

We sit at home watching TV, when a knock comes from the door. Ichigo said he invited Urahara over to tell him, but I was still uneasy. "Eh, Urahara, some in," He gestures to the chair across from the couch, and sits down next to me.

"So, Kurosaki and Kuchiki, there was only a matter of time before this day would come. Don't say anything. I see a bucket, tons of Orihime's cooking, and a diamond ring. You two are married, and are having a child." _Damn him. He's altogether too smart. _Ichigo turns crimson and I hide my ring hand and avert my eyes. "I knew it. Well, there is the legal issue, but congratulations!"

He seems surprisingly carefree, and starts to mindlessly chat. "So, what do you think? Girl or Boy? I personally think it's a boy…"

"Kisuke." Ichigo is stern and serious. "What do we do? The Soul Society will not take this lightly. Who should we tell, and when?" Ichigo is worrying again. I sigh. Poor guy, he's so interested in this and is willing to throw is life away. I keep my head down in shame.

"Well, as you can imagine, this has never happened before. So I really don't know what to do. But tell the people you care about first. I have presents!" His tone suddenly changes. He pulls out a parenting book and a book with a ribbon on it. "Don't open that until you know it's time." He simply gets up and walks out.

I look at Ichigo, wanting to break the silence. "So, what do you think?"

"Eh?"

"Boy or Girl? I've been having weird dreams lately about a little girl so I think it's a girl." I explain the dreams, except the one where he dies.

"Well, I'd like a boy. Girls are so needy." He immediately wished he hadn't said that. I control my anger, and smile. He looks afraid. "Aren't you mad?"

"No, but I just decided YOU get to tell Byakuya and Renji! Won't that be fun?" I smile deviously. He begs and apologizes, but I think it will be good for him. If I'm there, they won't beat him up too bad. Anyway, he deserves it.

"So, who else are we telling, and when?" He changes the subject again. "I think that Chad should know, and maybe even Uryu." I was surprised he included Uryu. But then again, everyone will know eventually, and it's better that the humans we know with Shinigami attachments find out first.

"I dunno, but I'm starving!" I realize I'm famished and get up to cook. Ichigo makes me sit back down and goes to get me food. "You really shouldn't have to do things for me until I get big." I shudder to the thought, where everyone would know I'm pregnant, whether we knew them or not. I eat and then we sit down on the couch again. Then I get up and get dressed. "C'mon, we're going to tell Nii – San today!"

I know he wants to argue but doesn't. Now that Ichigo was an official substitute soul reaper, we had our own little portal. As we get there, we no longer hold hands. We don't want people knowing that we're engaged. I take of my ring and put it in my pocket. We arrived at Byakuya's office and I gulped. I hoped Ichigo wouldn't get hurt. Byakuya could be aggressive. The door opens and we find him in front of paperwork. He looks up and sees me. "Hello, Rukia. What brings you to my office today?" his tone was emotionless and his expression couldn't be read.

"Well," Ichigo started, pausing for a moment to find the words he wanted. "We have some good news." Byakuya's eyes flicker up at him.

"Yes, Kurosaki?" He knows something is up, and grows impatient.

"Well, um, you see, um, the news is…" He stutters, trying to buy time. I sigh, he's just babbling. When I can't take it anymore, I just lost it…

"I'm PREGNANT!" I shout. I then lower my head and color comes to my face. I can't see their expressions, but I hear the snapping of a pen.

"Ichigo is the father?" He questions. I nod and so does Ichigo. "Do you plan to marry her?" This question was directed towards Ichigo. He nods, and shows him my ring. "Very well."

That's it? No pummeling, no crying for help. No emotion whatsoever. He just stares at us, expecting something. "Nii – San, I don't understand. What are your thoughts on this?"

"I have none. This is your life; I cannot interfere with your choices or mistakes." His response was quick, and he then went back to his paperwork. "You may leave, and I appreciate you telling me."

That was it. We left and went home. I was in shock and I didn't say anything, until Ichigo started a conversation. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" I laugh, he sounded squeaky and afraid. "Your brother wasn't at all scary today."

"I picked today for a reason, Ichigo." I looked down, feeling tears coming. "Today is the anniversary of Hisana's death." Ichigo silently comforted me, and we didn't talk for the rest of the night. I set up a place to pray, and then I went to bed. I dreamt of Hisana.

_I was cradling my baby, when some one came up from behind and took her. I ran after the person, and caught them. It was Hisana. "Hisana, you're dead." I step back, afraid of my ghostly sister. She smiles, then vanishes. I picked up my baby, then I woke. _


	6. Attention All:

Attention All:

First off, I would like to apologize for not updating.

I was recently the lead in my school's play, and my stupid brother broke my computer, making it near impossible to write anything.

By next week, I will have your new chapter. I am sorry for this inconvenience.

Truly Yours,

WickedlyInnocent


	7. Chapter 6: Reminised

_**Chapter Six**_

_My brother's reaction was by far the most pleasurable. _

"_Ichigo, you horny pervert!" His dad shouted, kicking in his face. "My apologies, Ms. Kuchiki, it seems my DISGRACEFUL son can't keep it in his pants." _

_Ishida flushed crimson. "Well um, I'm very happy for you, I guess." He straightened his glasses on his face. There was awkward silence before he ran off, averting my gaze. _

"_RUKIA CHAN!!!" Kon was hysterical. "Oh, wait! Does this mean your boobs will –" At that, I punched that little bastard in the face. He sobbed as he fell to the ground through the window._

"_How unbeautiful," Yumichika stated with his neutral tone. "Those bulges will be so noticeably hideous. AND STRECHMARKS!" He walked away, probably to his boyfriend's house (a/n Possible yaoi, if anyone wants a shot at it. ____)._

_But I wasn't prepared for the reaction Renji had planned. I knew I should probably come alone, so he wouldn't feel awkward around Ichigo. Those boasting idiots. I stood in front of his house, afraid to run, afraid to enter. _

_But he heard me, and answered the door, surprised at his visitor. "Rukia! When did you get to the Soul Society?" He invited me in and offered a chair. "So what brings you hear?"_

"_Renji. I know that you like, or may love me. I can help it though. Ichigo has stolen my heart, making it impossible to give it to you." I breathed deeply before continuing. "We are now engaged, and I'm pregnant."_

_I looked up, not wanting to see, but having to see. He sat there, across from me, with a blank face. He nor blinked or took a breath. "Renji?" Tears started to flow down my cheeks. I threw myself at him. "Oh Renji! You know I love you, and I know you love me, but this can't happen! We can't let this tear us apart! I need you, more than you could ever know!" We sat there in silence for a long moment, before he moved his arms around my back. _

_He picked up my face and smiled. "Nothing could ever stop my love for you." He kissed my forehead and helped me up. I ran out, a trail of tears following me. _

_I had never been so confused before. It was if as my spirit ribbon's edges had frayed, pulling me apart._

I returned from my flashback, and stroked my stomach, now noticeably larger, maybe even too big for someone only this far. I was around six months now, and I had started to become very attached to it. We had no idea of the gender, though Ichigo still thought it was a boy and I KNEW it was a girl. It was my pre-mother intuition.

"Rukia! Come back to earth, why don't you? We still have your homework to catch up on!" Orihime's voice intruded my thoughts. She had brought my class work to me everyday, ever since she found out.

"Why must I do this? I don't even think I'll be going to school anymore, anyway." I was groggy and crabby. It might have something to do with my "weight gain". And regrettably, Kon was right; my chest had gotten bigger. Not like Orihime, but nonetheless, bigger.

A sudden sharp pain reached my hip and I screamed, startling Inoue. "Is he coming?" she started to panic, even trying to get me to stand and get to a car.

"No, AH! I think it's kicking." I motioned her to come closer, and she too, could feel the kicks. "Oh, you're a feisty one, just like your father." We giggled as my baby settled down. "Orihime, I have a question I've wanted to ask you for a while now."

She looked up from her fixed gaze, suddenly attentive. I had been pondering this thought for a while now, and even though Ichigo should have been part of the decision, I decided that I could do this without him.

"I want you to be the godmother. Do you –" I couldn't finish as she knocked me over squealing.

"Oh! I'd love to! Thank you so much!" She was hysterical, in a good way. Jowever, she was crushing me. Ichigo walked in, probably wondering why there was girl squealing.

"Inoue! Don't kill my kid, alright? And I'd prefer Rukia was still alive, too." She suddenly blushed, and I could see why. Ichigo, just getting out of bed, was not wearing any clothes. She blushed and turned away as he realized why. He ran out, and I turned to Inoue, as her blush started to fade.

"I'm a terrible person!" She cried. "I know guys are married and having a kid, but I can't help it! I still love him!" I comforted her, as she had done when I first told her. I felt a sense of irony as I let her pull herself together and leave.

For the first time, I considered my skill as a mother. I didn't know much, not growing up with parents. I was abandoned by Hisana, but I have completely forgiven her long ago. Oh, but how would I manage as a mother? I laid down on the couch and feel into a deep sleep.

_Hisana, what would you do?_

(a/n This is where it gets good.)

"Rukia. Wake up," I opened my eyes to see Ichigo, already dressed. Looking at my surroundings, I realized I was in Ichigo's room, but I couldn't remember getting up and walking into his bed. "That kid sure makes it hard to carry you around." He smiled for a moment, then seriousness set back into his face. "There's something important that we need to do. Please, get up, Kisuke is expecting us."

"Kay," My automatic reply came easy, as that was how I had been answering Ichigo lately. I stood up, almost forgetting that I was much heavier now. Stumbling, I reached the shower and turned it on. The steam had always relaxed me, now more than ever.

"You ready yet? Damn, you can be slow," an irritated Ichigo complained. I gave him a look and then went back to getting ready. Then, I remembered he hadn't told me where we were going or why. Making a hasty decision, I didn't ask him. Ichigo seemed tense enough.

"Kuchiki, Kurosaki. We didn't want to wait any longer, so we decided to come here," I heard Ishida from the door. _You mean I got dressed for nothing?_ Shaking off the rude thought, I went to greet him, and the others, who I knew would be there also. We all sat down as Kisuke pulled out his fan, probably for no reason.

"You and that goddamn fan," Ichigo muttered softly. It was wise not to ask him, he was in such a terrible mood.

"Okay," Urahara started. "Let's get down to business. Now, I called you all here for some bad news." Gulp. Was it about me? My baby? "They're back. The bounto."

My heart fell. Impossible! I watched as Ichigo had slain Kariya. He had turned to dust as he spoke. He had caused us trouble for so long.

And to tell the truth, I didn't want Ichigo being a soul reaper anymore. I mean, he was really good, and on some occasions saved us all, but I felt that something bad was going to happen. I remembered my dream. The one no one knew about. The one where I had found Ichigo, dead.

"Well, I'm going after him." Ichigo stood as my head screamed.

He couldn't leave.

Not now.


	8. Chapter 7: Abandoned

_**Chapter Seven**_

_I see a remote location in the Soul Society that seems oddly familiar. A tall man casts a shadow over another, who has fallen to the ground._

"_Foolish child. Did you think I would die that easily? Now you will pay. You, and your child." The man casts a powerful aura and aims. "DIE, ICHIGO!"_

This dream was different, though. I didn't wake up. I couldn't wake up. A spell bound me to the spot, my voice was missing, too. Then, suddenly, it _changed._

_This new room was dark and musty, the walls made of stone. Chains on a wall held Ichigo. His head slumped in defeat and hopelessness. Someone walked in, again not noticing me trapped. The figure was hooded, and removed the hood to show the person responsible. It was the little girl._

Sweating, I found myself awake in Ichigo's bed. He was gone, though. A note took his place on his side of the still warm bed.

"Rukia. I have left to kill Kariya once and for all. Please don't worry, I will be back soon. The gate opens for the Soul Society at exactly noon. Until we meet again, I love you."

Glancing at the clock, I panicked as I read the red numbers writing out 11:54. "Shit!" I ran out of bed, no time to get dressed or eat. How odd, a pregnant 'teenager' running through the streets in her pajamas. Not that I cared anymore. Everyone knew by now what had happened to me. Even Head Captain Yamamoto approved of our forbidden love after he knew. Many disapproved, though. No one knew how this would end, and there was a major chance that it wouldn't be good.

As I ran, the shop came into view. Bursting through the front door, I yelled "Ichigo, No!" with my last breath, staggering to the ground. Everyone came upstairs to see the out-of-breath girl, now seven months pregnant at least.

"Damn! Rukia! You can't do this! He could be coming any day, and if you're alone..." He trailed off, then bringing me close. "I have to go. He must be stopped. Now I something I want to protect, you and our child. Nothing will stop me from murdering that man." His tone blackened, and I knew he had to go. Then, I made a choice.

"Okay, I'll go with you," My response from the others were gasps, or 'no' being quietly murmured. "Let's all go, for old times' sake! I can stay with someone at all times." My voice lowered, so only Ichigo would hear me. "If you're going, so am I. I won't leave you, not again."

"Fine." I could tell he wasn't happy about it, but he'd warm up to the idea. I hope.

"Okey Dokey gang! Ready to go," Kisuke came upstairs and showed us down. He pulled me aside. "I hope you know, if anything were to happen to you, or him, Ichigo wouldn't be able to go on." I nodded. Keeping my mouth shut, I hated how everyone assumed it was a boy. Mentioning it would create a problem though, so I guess I have to deal with it.

Holding tight, we went through the portal, hand in hand. We came to a crowd waiting for us, and when we arrived they cheered. Rangiku pulled me away from Ichigo, babbling about random things and then, a baby shower. Against my will, I was dragged off by many women Shinigami. With a dumbfounded look on his face, Ichigo saw me off, waving awkwardly. _Hmph, fine. Leave me to suffer._

"Y-yay for R-rukiahh.." Sigh. Just another excuse for Rangiku to get insanely drunk.

"Um, lets open presents," Nanao covered for the hallucinating woman.

I was shoved into a seat where various boxes with colorful wrapping paper where shoved into my lap. I picked one a started to gently unwrap it, when a drunk Rangiku snatched it and tore the paper off violently.

"You're welcome," she stumbled off to the sake table after throwing in back to me. This proceeded until a had a fairly decent sized pile of clothes, toys, and other useful things. We ate cake and started to talk. By now, everyone was drunk except a select few; Nanao, Orihime, and me. I sat uncomfortably in the chair while they started to ask me _things._

"So, how was he? Wish I had me a hunk of Ichigo..." I didn't know who had said that, but it made me want to be by his side, instead of Rangiku's excuse to break out the good sake. I looked over at Orihime, her eyes at the floor. Poor girl, she loved him since before he knew me, and has helped me so much through this whole thing.

Bless her, getting off this subject, Nanao asked, "So, when is the wedding?" Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. We hadn't really thought about that yet, not with the baby coming. I always had wanted a huge wedding before, but now I wanted it quiet and secluded. Only my closest friends could come. It would be nice and quiet, yet romantic. But I couldn't tell them that.

"We're not sure yet," I stuttered. Lately I was a horrible liar. Maybe this baby was watching my mouth. I tried to get their focus away from my wedding. "How should we going about getting Ichigo to smile? I can't bring a child into the world with his scary frown." They agreed and talked. And talked. AND TALKED.

"Hey, I want her back now," Ichigo came up the horizon. Finally! My prince had come to save me. We said bye, and went back to the exclusive cabin Byakuya let us borrow. He seemed to be okay with this whole ordeal, and I wondered why. We got into the bed, and said nothing. I felt so safe with him beside me, nothing could harm us. We deserved each other.

I feel asleep in his arms.

(a/n I posted this chapter early because I felt bad about cheating you guys. Thanks for all of your support. And please, if you can, be really strict on my writing. I need more constructive criticism. Thanks!)


	9. Another Author's Note:

To All My Readers:

Firstly, it's the same old story; I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have finals coming up, and I'm totally running out of ideas.

Now, my initial plan was to write one FanFic at a time, but this is not working (as you can probably see). So, my new plan is to start another story. It will either be:

Naruto

Another Bleach

Wicked (the musical)

Inuyasha

Yami No Matsuei (YAOI!)

-or-

Something of my own creation I have been writing over the years...

I am willing to wait a few days before writing, if anyone wants to start a vote. If you don't like any of the choices, send a new one. You can submit your vote either as a comment, or give ideas about the new or old FanFic by sending a private message. (If you have ideas for my current FanFic, I would prefer a private message, considering everyone else may want a surprise.)

Thank you SO much for understanding again.

And yes, dethangelx, I am considering writing longer chapters in the future. And anyone else who has made a vague comment, please make it more specific. I am more likely to take it into consideration that way.

Whew! This is one LONG author's note. Sorry to dissapoint you guys with no new updates in a while.

WickedlyInnocent, aka LayLay Cullen


End file.
